Dissidia Worlds
by GodzillaMan1000
Summary: It is the Modern Era of the world of Dissidia and the entire world is at war with an Imperial Dictatorship. However there is something else lurking in the shadows of the world and dark secrets within history.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Mercenary**

He looks up at the beautiful morning sky. The sun overhead shining down on his face as he doesn't even flinch. The clouds white as snow floating high up above the blue shy, shading what little of the sun's dazzling rays. All is quiet, because he has blocked out all noises. Because he can. He takes it all in with an inhale and an exhale.

Suddenly he sees flying machines overhead in the sky. This reminds him of where is is right now. He lowers his head back to level ground as the sounds came back to him. The sounds of a battle. Soldiers war crying and charging with guns blazing, tanks booming, and planes zooming.

This man's description is light skin and is slightly below average height, with a lean and toned build. He has spiky blond hair that features one particularly long spike. Outfitted with a standard uniform: indigo pants with a sleeveless shirt, and a belt, brown boots, gauntlets with a pauldron over his left shoulder, a band in his left wrist, and a silver earring in his left ear.

This man is Cloud Strife. The mercenary.

Feeling prepared, Cloud walks among the charging army. The army in question is a rebel army called, BIRD. Which is an abbreviated word for Brave Intrepid Righteous Deliverers. Along side are cadets of Class Zero from the Academy Town called Vermillion, and the Royal and Noble Armies of the Kingdom of Empyrean. These three factions were in battle with a military force called the Cocytus Empire. This was a battle for a city. One of the territories belonging to Empyrean that was taken by the empire.

Soldiers charged with guns blazing in far off distances, and swords clashing with others in up close combat. Both sides suffered great casualties. Yet throughout all of the carnage the allied forces were breaking through the empire's defenses and trooped through the retaliation.

"Fire!" Shouted an Allied Soldier.

Tanks open fired on the Empire's fortress with shells of bright luminescence. These giant behemoths are called Magitek. Science Technology and Magical Sorcery combined into a power invention.

Another magitek invention came in the form of a battering ram. Despite the empire's magitek mobile suits, this colossus was unhinged thanks to it's protective barrier. Raiders were ready to take the plunge.

"Alright men! Get in position!" Shouted a commander.

One of the operators aimed the battering ram at the sealed door and pressed the trigger, launching the battering ram at the reinforced door and making a major dent in it. It reeled back for a second launch.

"Fire at will!" Shouted an imperial offer.

The imperials opened fore at the Allies Battering Ram Magitek, but to no avail. However, Allied Magitek Aircraft came souring overhead and out came an halo jump of Allied Soldiers. Cloud was among them.

As soon as the imperials saw them, Cloud struck at them with his buster sword in hand.

At this point, the Battering Ram Magitek broke through the gate.

"Charge!" Shouted the general. "Bring me the general's head! You will be handsomely rewarded if you do!"

Upon hearing this orders. The men recklessly swarmed the the gate and flushed their way inside the the fortress compound. Off course they met resistance, but they kept pressing forward.

Among them were three other mercenaries. One was a teenager with unruly brown hair and light blue eyes. Wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a v-neck white shirt, black pants with three interconnecting red belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. And a scar across his face. His weapon was a gun blade which was quite effective in combat

He is Squall Leonhart.

Another was fighting with his bare fists. He had a uniquely styled spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a black vest with a red decor along the zipper, a black beater, baggy denim shorts, and black and red tennis shoes. He has a black tribal tattoo on the left side of his face.

He is Zell Dincht.

Finally their was girl fighting with nunchaku. She was wearing a yellow mini-dress that is a miniskirt/overall hybrid with clasps over shoulders, clip at the front, a frontal zipper that travels the full length of the dress and two large back pockets. She wears a silver pendant, a blue strap on her left wrist and brown boots that reach mid-calf.

She is Selphie Tilmitt.

"YEAH!" Well shouted energetically. "Bring 'em on!"

"You seem all excited!" Selphie giggled, despite her clumsy situations.

"Hell yeah I am!" Zell smirked. "We're taking down these imperial bastards!"

"Stay focused, guys." Squall ordered.

Squall was acting like a true leader, despite the fact he wasn't.

"Out my way chicken-wusses!" Said a snarky voice.

All three mercenaries groaned in annoyance, for they know that voice all too well and who it belonged to. Jumping in a killing off a bunch of imperial enemies.

A short blond hair, blue-green eyes and a scar across his forehead and nose like Squall like the mirror image of him in many ways. He wears a blue vest with a cross design lined in white, a gray coat with an emblem resembling the symbol of the Cross of Saint James on the sleeves, black gloves and boots and a silver chain with a tag.

He is Seifer Almasy.

An arrogant and self-centered rebel. As he smirks arrogantly at the troupe.

"Don't forget that I am your leader and that you will obey MY orders. Remember your place under MY heel!" Seifer taunted.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, IDIOT! HE AIN'T YOUR LAPDOGS!" Well retorted in anger.

"Oh but you are lapdogs. MY lapdogs. You three were assigned to me. There for you are my lapdogs. So get used to it." Seifer said still smirking his smug look.

"Why you little-!"

"Zell! Calm down! We have a mission to complete." Selphie said trying to be the voice of reason.

"Selphie is right. Let's focus on the battle so we can take back the kingdom's territory." Squall said.

"Shut up, Squall! I'M the one here giving the orders!" Seifer growled and glared at his rival.

"That's enough, Seifer!" Said a female voice.

The troupe looked over and saw imperials being wiped out by a whip. The weirder was a woman wearing a salmon zipped vest, with a gold-rimmed fold-over collar, that is zipped just below the ribcage exposing her midriff. She wears brown arm warmers and brown gloves, a long salmon skirt with a silver waistband, black pants, a brown belt and black shoes. She has blue eyes and wears her blond hair tied up held with a silver comb accessory, and has two long fringes framing her face.

She is Quistis Trepe. Their instructor.

"A leader must always be considerate of his comrades." Quistis lectured.

"Hmph! 'Comrades'? What a useless word. A leader always uses those at his disposal. These lackeys are just canon fodder. Nothing more and nothing less." Seifer said all smug again.

"Lackeys!? Canon fodder!? I'll show you-!" Well shouted in anger.

"Stop, Zell." Squall intervened.

"Come on, man! Why won't you let me at 'im!?" Well complained.

"In any case, I don't have time to sit here and listen you your useless lectures, you stupid bimbo. I have a job to do. So if you're done wasting my time, grab your friends, grab your shit, and go home." Seifer said arrogantly at Quistis.

Naturally Quistis scoffed in anger as Seifer walked off into battle.

"Excuse me!?"

"Let him go, Quistis." Squall said. "He's not worth it."

"What a jerk." Selphie said.

"Damn straight he is." Zell nodded.

Just in the back ground they saw a whole bunch of imperials being defeated one after another by a group of young youths.

"Seems like Class Zero is really getting their game on." Zilla smirked.

These youths all wear a similar school uniform composed of of black jackets, white pants for the boys, red skirts and knee-high black socks for the girls, red capes and a brown pack.

A boy with short blond hair and light blue eyes and his weapon are cards. Not just any ordinary cards, but ones composed of magic.

He is Ace.

A brunette girl with dark blue eyes and her weapon is a flute, using magic to enchant or curse.

She is Deuce.

Another blond boy with blue eyes and also a master marksmen with his bow and arrows.

He is Trey.

Another girl but with short, flared auburn hair and steel-blue eyes and armed with a single magical pistol.

She is Cater.

Another girl with long, braided, ginger hair and teal eyes and wielding a mace and yet clumsily swinging it around.

She is Cinque.

Another girl with white hair tied in a messy ponytail and blue eyes and wielding a massive Scythe.

She is Sice.

Another silver haired girl but with violet eyes and swinging around a Whipblade.

Her name is Seven.

A boy with chestnut hair and eyes and also using his fists but wrapped in knuckles, much like Zell.

His name is Eight.

A hotheaded boy with messy blond hair, light blue eyes and a scarred face. Whirling and twirling his lance.

His name is Nine.

Another boy with coiffed blond hair and blue eyes and wielding a katana.

He is Jack.

A girl with long black hair with bangs clipped back with a green barrette. She has violet eyes and wears glasses. And wielding her sword.

She is Queen.

A boy with long blond hair and red eyes and wielding and shooting his dual handguns.

He is King.

Two more individuals, one a boy with dark hair and green eyes, and wielding Twin Rapiers, named Machina Kunagiri and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and red eyes and wielding twin daggers, named Rem Tokimiya, both fight together.

These cadets are Class Zero.

"It's the Red Demons!" Shouted an imperial solider.

"Enemy moral is breaking. Continuing assault." Ace said.

However, as the battle continued, both sides have stopped fighting as one of the allied forces were massacred by an armored military Freak wielding a massive buster sword. All the imperials stayed behind him, not doubt he is the general. While the allied forces all backed away and trembled with fear.

"It's the general, Thrym!" An allied solder shouted in a quiver of fear.

"Thrym!? You mean the great Imperial general!?"

"I heard he fought a Behemoth and won!"

Thrym only chuckled.

"So!? Who else wants to feel my Legendary Blade!? Come on! Bring it on!?" Thrym shouted in his booming voice.

"Ha! Legendary my ass!" Seifer said as he entered the battlefield. "You'll be nothing but a pile of guts when I'm done with you!"

"You got guts, kid! Too bad I got to spill them!" Thrym chuckled.

"It'll be yours!" Seifer said as he dashed in a swung his sword at the hulk.

But despite his size, Thrym was fast and blocked Seifer's attack.

"WHAT!?" Seifer gawked in shock and disbelief.

What followed suit was Thrym swinging his massive blade at Seifer. Luckily Seifer managed to block the attack, but he was sent flying into a building, gravely injuring him in the process.

"Not… possible…" Seifer groaned in pain before going out cold.

"I figured something like this might happen to him." Quistis sighed in annoyance.

"HA! What an idiot!" Zell said. "Guess it's my time to out shine the bastard!"

Zell recklessly rushed at Thrym.

"No, Zell! Get back here!" Squall ordered.

But of course he didn't listen. Of course he was no match for Thrym as he was swatted away by the sides of the blade and sent hurling at another building also being knocked out cold.

"Idiot." Squall groaned.

"Class Zero! Focus magical attacks, since physical doesn't seem to be working!" Ace said.

"Right! Lets do it!" Queen nodded in response.

All of Class Zero launched a torrent of magical attacks at Thrym. Ranging from Fire, Lighting, and Ice based magics. Yet they did nothing.

"Huh!? It didn't work!?" Deuce reacted in shock.

"Damn! The empire's latest Magitek model." Trey speculated.

"Put! Whatever! We can still take him!" Nine said.

"You bet we can!" Cater joined in.

"Let's slice him to pieces!" Sice too.

All three hot heads charged at the Freak.

"Hey stop you guys!" King called out.

But it was no use. They charged and attacked, completely ignoring the fact that Thrym is immune to both physical and magical attacks.

"Oh come on, man!" Cater complained.

"Say goodnight, you little brats!" Thrym said sinisterly.

He swung his massive sword at the three intending to kill them. Once again all three cadets blocked, but suffered the same fate as Seifer. Being flung away.

"Oh no!" Machina gawked.

"Guys!" Rem reacted in worry.

"You idiots!" Queen retorted.

"Is that all you maggots got!?" Thrym said.

"Quit you're daudling!" Shouted the Ally General. "What are you cowards waiting for!? Someone kill him already!"

But after seeing the best of the best being wasted by this Goliath of a soldier, the moral of the Allied forces was weakening. Fear was shared all around.

"You go!"

"No! YOU do it!"

"He must be joking!"

"No reward is worth THIS!"

This made the general mad.

"YOU ARE ALL COWARDS!" The general shouted, insulting his own men.

"Ha! No response! Have dicks shriveled and shrunk so much that they went inside your guts!?" Thrym chuckled. "Come my men! Let's show these allied dogs no mercy!"

"YEAH!" All the Imperial soldiers cheered.

Their moral was now higher than ever before. Things were not looking good.

"Gouge out their eyes! Pull out their innards! We'll feed them to the Chocobos later!" Thrym said.

But then suddenly everyone's attention was drawn to a single swordsman walking through the crowd of allied forces. The same blonde spiked haired mercenary from before. It was Cloud. As he stepped onto the open circle facing his new opponent.

All was silent as muttered were shared all around.

"Who's that?"

"He looks so young. Like Class Zero."

"What's with that sword?"

"It's just for show. He's going get slaughtered."

"Yeah. No one can defeat Thrym."

Cloud didn't pay any attention to the men's muttering as his focus was on his target. After all the general said anyone who kills him will be rewarded.

"1000 Gil." Cloud said in his low based voice.

"What?" The general reacted confused.

Cloud sighed a groan in annoyance. He gestured his head at Thrym. He was talking about the price for killing Thrym, yet he couldn't believe he had to explain it when it was painfully obvious.

"That's how much I want for this giant meat sack. We're mercenaries, not soldiers. At the end of the day you can't eat glory." Cloud said out loud.

This got the imperials and Thrym angry at Cloud's remarks.

"How dare he disrespect General Thrym!"

"Yeah! Let's teach him al lesson!"

"No. Thrym has this one. He'll kill that blond bastard straight to Hell."

"Yeah! This is going to be great!"

"Hey. Isn't that the mercenary that recently joined the Vermillion Academy?" Selphie asked.

"Yes. Though he isn't a student at our school." Quistis said.

Squall focused on Cloud with curiosity.

"What is he planning?" Squall wondered.

"Hmph! Very well. Defeat him, and 700 Gil is yours." The General said.

"Cheap bastard." Cloud muttered under his breath. "Fine then."

Taking up is Buster Sword, Cloud enters the battlefield against Thrym. Thrym on the other hand analyzed his new opponent, but didn't think much of him due to his size and arrogantly judging him on that.

"You'll regret this boy." Thrym said in a low tone. "You'll be sorry you lost your head over 700 measly Gil."

But then suddenly Cloud dashed at Thrym at such high speeds that it caught Thrym off guard. Cloud launched his attack at Thrym, that Thrym could only defend while Cloud assaulted him with wave after wave of heavy blows.

All the soldiers of both sides all stared in shock that Cloud was putting Thrym is a corner.

"He's forcing Thrym back!"

"But no one has ever done that before!"

"Who the Hell is he!?"

At this point Seifer regained consciousness just in time to witness Cloud gaining an edge against Thrym.

"What the…? What happened." Seifer groaned. "What the hell!? Who is that blonde haired bastard!? And why is he stealing MY glory!?"

Seifer, angered by someone else winning against his quarry, stood up and got ready to jump in.

"Nobody takes my prize and walks away!"

"Stop." Squall said jumping in.

"Squall!? Get the Hell out of my way!"

"This is HIS fight. Stay out of it." Squall said.

Of course Seifer wasn't the only one here who was confused who Cloud was.

"Who is he?" Seven wondered.

"Who indeed." King added.

"He's incredible!" Rem said in awe.

"Such power." Machina as well.

"I wonder." Ace pondered.

Cloud continue his onslaught against Thrym, until Theym kicked Cloud away. However Cloud landed on his feet with ease.

"Alright! You had your fun, boy!" Thrym growled.

He lifted his his sword high up, but this left an opening for Cloud to exploit. Thrym swung down his massive blade, but Cloud raised his in defense. But this time Cloud wasn't flung like the rest. Cloud then forced Thrym back once more, leaving him wide open and defenseless. Cloud swung his buster sword right at Thrym's waist, cutting him in the guts. Blood spilled out and Thrym groaned and gawked in pain.

All the soldiers of both sides all gawked in shock at the display. Thrym was kneeling in pain. Cloud got ready for the finishing blow.

"No, wait! I yield to the better man! Please have mercy on me!" Thrym begged.

"Mercery? That word is not registered in YOUR mind." Cloud growled.

Not giving Thrym the satisfaction, the indulgence, or the humor to live, Cloud swund down his sword onto Thrym's head. Spliting it open and killing him instantly.

Thrym's dead body fell back with a thud at the feet of the shocked Imperials. Once again both sides stared in shock in the after math of the dual. All was silent until the allied army cheered in victory.

"Now! Their moral is broken! CHARGE!" The General Ordered.

In that instant, all Allied Forces charged at the imperials with no mercy or hesitation. Without Thrym, the imperial army's moral had instantly plummeted to rock bottom and found themselves completely overwhelmed.

Cloud just stood their and watched at the battle was now coming to a close.

"Amazing! He killed an imperial general!" Selphie stared in awe.

"He has some skill." Zell said, recovering from his coma.

Seifer on the other hand was angry as he glared at the unbeknownst Cloud.

"That bastard…" Seifer growled.

Meanwhile on one of the terraces of the fortress was a small band. These were rebels of BIRD.

"It's… It's Cloud! Said a female voice full of joy.

It was a woman with dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which falls below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a dolphin-tail split. Her eye color red and wearing a sleeveless shirt that exposes her midriff, a miniskirt and white teardrop earrings, white tank top and black mini-skirt with a belt and suspenders. Doning red and black gloves that extend to her elbows, red boots, black socks, and a metal guard on her left elbow.

She is Life Lockhart.

"I can't believe it's Cloud! I haven't seen him in awhile!"

"You know him?" Asked a masculine voice.

He has light blond hair, blue eyes, and a stubble beard. Wears a black bandanna, black gloves, large gray boots, a light blue vest over a black shirt, and a striped blue scarf hanging from a belt. He wears a beige trench coat with frayed hems that functions as his weapon as it is fused with Antimatter Manipulation Principle (AMP) technology. And a cat pendant, the logo.

He is Snow Villiers.

"Yeah. We grew up together in the same town."

"Wow! What a coincidence." Snow reacted in awe. "He sure is skilled. Guess that means we won by default."

"Give me a break. He's not so impressive. We got here late. That's all." Said a grunting voice.

He is a heavy-set, muscular dark-skinned man with a dirty brown vest, green pants and large brown boots. His right arm replaced with a the gun-arm. Wearing several bands of metal around his waist and his remaining arm, and a tattoo of a skull surrounded by flames that form the image of wings on his left shoulder. His hair is cut similar to a hi-top fade and he has a thick beard and a dog-tag around his neck. He has three scars on his right cheek.

He is Barret Wallace.

"Blame the higher ups! It's not our fault. And besides, the kingdom can't exactly trust a bunch of rebels like us, remember?" Snow said.

"I know that! But they should get the point by now that we are on their side, the Allied Forces!" Barret retorted.

* * *

 **Narration**

This is the world called Dissidia, and the era is Gemini 13, 2099 M.E.. Two powers controlled the continents. One of the central continent of Midgard, the Empyrean Kingdom and all of it's allies. The empire of the continent of Asgard, the Empire of Cocytus. Both powers depended on a precious mineral, Crystals, for their survival, and its growing scarcity led to the inevitable war. Hostilities began when the Empire aggressively crossed the border. Allies responded, and the Great War was on. The Empire, with its vast military superiority, struck hard, gaining ground in early victories and putting The Allies on the defensive. Emboldened by their progress and momentum, the Empire set their sights on Empyrean with the rich stores of Crystals under the soil proved too tempting for the Empire. It amassed troops along the border, and invaded with all the force of an avalanche.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Complete!This is a fan-made Dissidia story set in a universe of it's own. Hopefully you all enjoy it! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Reunions**

The battle was over. The town that was bastardized into an imperial fortress by the empire had fallen. Allied forces had search and found civilians who were prisoners and slaves to the empire and tended to the wounded with rations and medical supplies. Those who died were gathered for barrels and graves. They also tended to their wounded and dead. As for the enemies there were those who wanted to burn them and leave them to rot, while those with noble intent suggested on sending them back to their families.

In the end both sides agreed to sending the dead back. Meanwhile the civilians were overjoyed that they and their town were free from the grip of the empire.

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Said an elderly woman to a soldier.

"We thought we would never come out alive!" Said a young man too.

"It's alright. You're safe." Said an Ally Soldier.

Cloud was inline along with Squall, Zell, and Selphie where the mercenaries were being paid for their services. Quistis was at the table observing the lines.

"Next!" She called.

Cloud heard and walked up to the table. Bags of Gil were given to him as his reward.

"Here's your two months pay and of course there's the reward for Thrym." Said the payer.

Cloud took the bags and checked the contents of the payment.

"Now, will you reconsider serving me on a regular basis? I'll give you 3 times the pay and you might even become a commander in the military one day. Wouldn't that be nice? For common mercenaries and rebels like us becoming commanding officers, why, it's like dream come true." The Payer offered with a smirk.

"I use to be in the military. It was my dream." Cloud said.

"Really?" The payer said in shock.

"It was also when I learned the hard way that it was just a dream. And that they can never be achieved. Because that's all they are dreams. Mirages that can never be reached." Cloud said.

And with that he took his pay and turned and left.

"W-Wait! I-I can guarantee you money and rank!" The payer pleaded. "What could be the problem with that?"

"Because you don't own me. I'm no one's puppet." Cloud said.

What Cloud said put everyone in shock and confusion. However as Cloud was leaving the battlefield, he was approached from behind by Seifer.

"Hey! HEY YOU!" Seifer shouted.

" _AND here we go._ " Squall, Zell, and Selphie though in unison.

"You think you're so tough! Like to steal others' thunder! Well guess what? You stole thunder from the wrong guy!" Seifer threatened.

"You done talking?" Cloud said, still ignoring Seifer.

"WHAT!? OH NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" Seifer shouted.

He threw a punch at Cloud, but Cloud anticipated this and dodged with ease. This caught Seifer off guard and put him in shock. Cloud then kicked Seifer in the gut with his knee. Seifer gawked in pain and fell to the ground.

"ARGH…! You… Son of a Bitch…" Seifer groaned.

"In case, you're wondering, I used to be a 1st class soldier. Let that fact sick in your brain." Cloud said.

"Mr. Strife!" Called out Quistis, as she ran up to him. "Are you heading back to the academy?"

"To submit my report to Mr. Kramer." Cloud answered. "I'll meet you guys back on Vermillion for my next contract."

And with that the mercenary left the town. However Quistis glared down at Seifer.

"Don't think you're off the hook! We'll be dealing with you as soon as we get back to Vermillion!" Quistis scolded.

"Screw you…!" Seifer groaned.

* * *

Cloud walked along the side of the open road since he likes to travel on foot anyway. However in the distance he notices a woman pushing a cart. This cart was full of flowers and she was also humming to herself.

She looked so radiant. Wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up the front and a red bolero jacket. Brown boots and metal bracers on her wrists and around the edges of her jacket sleeves. In all her appearances her long light brown hair is plaited with a large pink ribbon; within the ribbon she keeps Segmented bangs frame her face and has emerald green eyes.

Cloud was going to think nothing of it, until the Flower Girl spoke to him.

"Excuse me, sir." She spoke up. Even her voice was radiant.

"Hmm?" Cloud turned to her.

"Would you care for some flowers? They're only one Gil." She offered.

"You seem very chipper about selling flowers during war time." Cloud said in curiosity.

"Of course. I mean I have to be. Even in dark times we all must try and stay positive. That's why I sell flowers, to give people hope and to help them be happy." She said with a warm smile.

"I see. You have a strong heart. Don't lose it." Cloud said.

"Thank you. You too."

Cloud then noticed a flower he knew all too well. This flower brought back memories both good and bad. These flowers were pure white

"These flowers… these are Skadi flowers." Cloud said.

"Yes. These flowers come from Niflheim. You from there?" She asked.

"Yeah. I grew up there. Or at least… I used to." Cloud said with a glooming face.

"I see. I did hear when an incident broke out almost all the Skadi Flowers were burnt to near extinction." Flower Girl said. "Luckily I managed to acquire the seeds to plant more."

"I think I'll take some." Cloud said.

"Oh thank you!" Flower Girl said with joy.

She gave cloud a tiny bouquet full of Skadi Flowers, and Cloud payed a few Gil.

"Have a wonder day Mr…" She said trying to guess his name.

"Cloud. Cloud Strife."

"Thank you, Mr. Cloud Strife." She said walking off with her cart. "Oh and my name is Aerith Gainsborough."

* * *

Cloud resumed his walk down the road. It must have been half an hour since his meeting with Aerith. However this thoughts were focusing on the past. In his mind flashed with gritty imagery of a town on fire, villagers crying and gawking in dying breaths, and a silhouetted shadowy figure with long silver hair. His eyes glowing with pure evil and a voice chuckling sinisterly within the flames.

Cloud's dark nostalgia was interrupted by a honking sound. A sound from a truck. Cloud turned to see a crimson red derby truck slowly coming up along side him. At the wheel was Snow.

"Hey, there!" Snow greeted.

Cloud just stared and remained silent.

"Need a ride?" Snow offered.

"No thanks." Cloud as he kept walking.

"Hey wait a minute! You're heading to Vermillion aren't you? Well me a my friends are heading there too. So I figured since we're going to the same place, we'd help each other out." Snow explained.

"Thanks for the offer. But I'll be alright."

"Are you sure, Cloud?" Said a different voice.

Cloud silently gasped. He knew that voice. He slowly turned to see a girl jump out of the truck.

"Tifa…" Cloud said, staring in awe.

"Hello Cloud." Tifa said sweetly.

* * *

Cloud didn't even know how he agreed to come along on the truck ride. But if he had to guess he suppose it was the friendly site of his childhood friend. Cloud looked around at his surroundings and saw more people. Though he had to guess these were rebels known as BIRD.

"So howling has it been Cloud? Since we last saw each other?"

"It's been 6 years by my count."

"Really!? That long, huh?" Tifa hummed.

"I heard you knew him and that he is here." Said a different female voice.

Cloud turned to see another familiar face. A young woman with wavy rose pink hair, and pale aqua eyes. Wearing a variation of the standard Guardian Corps uniform. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes denotes her previous rank as a sergeant. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant.

She is Eclair "Lightning" Farron. Lightning to her friends.

"Commander Lightning…" Cloud said.

"Long time no see, Cloud." Lightning smiled. "AND I'm not a commander anymore, remember?"

"You two know each other?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. She was one of my commanding officers. Along with-…"

But Cloud stopped himself out of regret and guilt. He didn't and couldn't bring up his past.

"It's okay Cloud. You don't need to feel ashamed." Tifa assured him.

She too was a witness of the past.

"She's right. We were all there. What happened back then wasn't your fault." Lightning added.

"If you say so. But… I can't shake off these feelings of guilt and shame." Cloud said.

"Hmph! A Soldier of Asgard feeling guilt and shame? Now that's a laugh if I ever heard one." Barret said from the passengers seat.

"Hey! Lay off him Barret!" Snow scolded. "He's like sis here. He's a former soldier of Asgard. Why else would he be a mercenary? I mean you are right?"

"Yes, Snow you're right." Lightning nodded. "And please stop calling me sis."

"You two related? Or is he adopted?" Cloud asked.

"Hey!" Snow scoffed.

"Watch the road!" Barret said.

Lightning smirked at Snow's reaction.

"Neither. He's… or rather WAS my little sister Sarah's fiancé. I did at first was against this, since I was still trying to accept Snow a a responsible type. But with time, he proved it and I accepted. That is until Sarah was abducted by Asgard forces of the Cocytus Empire. The same people you and me defected from." Lightning explained.

"I see." Cloud said.

"It really is great to see you again Cloud." Tifa said.

"Yeah. It really is." Cloud said.

There was a moment of pause before, Cloud spoke again.

"So… what are you guys heading to Vermillion for?" Cloud asked.

"We're going to submit a request. We need help from the Vermillion Mercery faction to help us with a rescue mission we're planning." Snow answered.

"You mean FOX?"

"Yep. The very same." Snow nodded.

FOX was an abbreviation for Fierce Operating eXperts. A mercenary faction of the Vermillion Academy.

"You one?" Snow asked.

"No. I work alone."

"Seriously? Man that must get lonesome at times."

"Well… since we'll be their soon, why not team up with us? I bet it'll be the same kind of work." TIfa offered.

"I'll… think on that." Cloud considered.

Tifa and Lightning both smiled.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Complete! We now introduced Aerith and Cloud had reunited with some old friends. Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. Enjoy! :)**

 **NOTE: I don't own ANY of the characters! All characters go to their respective company creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Contract**

The ride wasn't long as the BIRD rebels made their way to Vermillion in under a short time. Snow showed security their ID's and had no problems getting over the bridge and onto the island. Vermillion itself is an island of the coast of the Midgard continent, but is still part of the Midgard continent itself. Vermillion was Town Academy of students, who had their own dorms outside the school campus and lived like citizens there too. However it wasn't like most academies, for this particular academy was a military academy. It trains students to fight with weapons of long range such as sorcery and guns, to close range combat such as swords, spears, and hand to hand.

That was a Military section of Vermillion Academy. The other section was for Mercenaries, even though that too received the same educational treatment.

"Well, we're here." Snow said.

Everyone in the vehicle piled out and made their way to the entrance.

"I meet you guys in a few. Gotta park the truck in the driveway." Snow said.

"Alright. See you in a bit." Lightning nodded.

Snow drove off as the rest of the BIRDs along with Cloud walked up the stair way to the school entrance.

"Mr. Kramer better have a good excuse for delaying us!" Barret growled in frustration.

"Hey, calm down, boss." Briggs said. "I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Briggs is right. He probably didn't notice the time. It happens to everybody." Wedge added.

"HE SENT US ON A DELIVERY JOB JUST BEFORE THE MISSION BRIEFING!" Barret roared.

"Calm down, boss!" Jessie said trying to be the voice of reason.

Lightning sighed a groan of annoyance and frustration.

"I swear, Barret has more anger management issues than I do." Lightning said.

"Same with me." Cloud added.

Tifa giggled at the remark.

"Is this group always THIS lively?" Cloud asked.

"Yep. Not a dull moment." Gadot said.

"Well that's putting it mildly." Lebreau giggled.

As they entered the campus doors, it was full of students either hanging out in one spot, or walking or running to and from different classrooms. However today a large group of students were gathered and muttering in excitement.

"Seems like something big happened for these students to gather together." Cloud said.

"Not surprising since Class Zero's performance on the battlefield." Lightning said.

"Have you heard of Class Zero, Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah. The Red Demons as they are nicknamed." Cloud answered. "They say Class Zero are the last group of soldiers you want to engage in battle."

"Rumors and legends tend to fly way too high." Said a different voice.

Cloud turned to the voice of one of the BIRD rebels walking with them.

A middle-aged man with dark skin and an afro in which keeps an unnamed chocobo chick. Wearing a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black buckled engineer boots. He keeps his two pistols in holsters strapped to his thighs.

He is Sazh Katzroy.

"I mean I used to be a pilot back in my day." Sazh said.

"Sorry about our silence." Said a female accent.

A woman with olive skin and wavy dark hair with a braid behind her left ear. Green eyes, a beauty mark beneath her right eye, and wears purple claw-shaped earrings. She has scars on her right arm and shoulder, and wears a blue garb resembling a traditional Indian sari adorned with tribal accessories, a black bra top, black sleeves over her forearms, tan leather open-toed knee high boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath the belt that holds her spear, the Bladed Lance.

She is Oerba Yun Fang.

"We don't trust a lot of strangers these days during war time." Fang said.

"And with good reason." Barret said glaring at cloud.

"Understandable." Cloud nodded. "I don't trust anyone myself."

"But you trust us, don't you Cloud?" Tifa asked.

"I can't lie." Cloud said.

Tifa smiled widely and Lightning smirked and nodded.

"Although if you keep glaring at me like that it might hurt your eyes. Don't expect me to spontaneously combust anytime soon." Cloud said to Barret.

"WHAT!? WHY YOU LITTLE PUNK!" Barret growled as he lunged at Cloud.

Fortunately Briggs, Wedge, and Jessie hold him back.

"Calm down, Boss!" Briggs pleaded.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT 'IM!" Barret shouted.

"Good grief he's strong!" Wedge groaned.

Of course their attention was drawn to the increasingly growing masses of students.

"I wonder what's going on?" Tifa wondered.

"Looks like a celebration for something important." Fang said.

"It's obvious the battle had a huge impact." Lightning added.

And speak of the devil, Cid Kramer came walking down the hall.

"Ah! Mr. Strife and the esteemed members of BIRD! You're all just in time!" Kramer said.

"What's the occasion?" Cloud asked.

"It's a coronation ceremony for our new FOX members. Well I say coronation, when it's really more of a graduation." Kramer said.

"That's amazing!" Tifa said.

"It is. Would you all care to join in and watch?" Kramer offered.

"Not interested." Cloud said.

"Aw, come on, Cloud! It'll be amazing!" Tifa pleaded as she pulled Cloud by the arm and dragging him with her.

"Wha-HEY! Tifa!" Cloud protested.

But it was no use. Cloud didn't admit this in public, but Tifa's strength was amazingly inhuman.

"Well, I guess that's our answer." Fang said. "I think we need a change of pace."

"Yeah,I suppose you're right." Sahz agreed.

"I'll take you guys up on that." Lightning nodded.

"Excellent! If you all would kindly follow me." Kramer gestured them

Without saying a word or debate, the group followed Mr. Kramer to the auditorium.

* * *

The entire assembly was filled to the brim with students, staff, and, spectators all bare witnessing the graduation of three students becoming FOX mercenaries. At the stage stood Squall, Zell, and Selphie, who were chosen to be FOX members. Kramer stood at the podium announcing this celebration the entire school.

"Students of Vermillion! Thank you all for coming today. I would also like to thank the staff and others for joining me here on this spectacular occasion. For today we have not one or two, but three new candidates graduating to be FOX members." Kramer announced.

Everyone applauded loud and cheered for the new candidates. Of course Cloud noticed Seifer wasn't there. Not surprising to Cloud, since Seifer acted like an untamed dog. Even Class Zero noticed this.

"Isn't this amazing?" Cinque said.

"It certainly is." Rem agreed.

"Yeah. Though I noticed Seifer isn't here." Machina said.

"Obvisouly he's being punished for being such a childish brat." Queen said.

"That idiot." King agreed.

"Yeah, that guy had no sport, yo." Nine said.

"Funny. I figured you two would get along just fine." Trey joked.

"Huh!? What was that, yo!?" Nine growled.

"Shh! We're in a ceremony!" Queen hissed.

Kramer took a box that contained the badges for the three graduating candidates and presented them to the three one at a time.

First was Selphie. He presented her the badge and she saluted in gravitate, yet she was trying very hard not to squeal and jump for joy a like school girl.

Then Kramer whispered something in her ear.

"You and your friends meet me in my office for further instructions."

Selphie nodded lightly.

He then went to Zell and did the same thing. Presented him with a metal, Zell saluting while trying not to jump excitingly, Kramer whispering the something in his ear, and Zell lightly nodding.

And he finally did the same to Squall. He gave Squall the badge and Squall saluted. However Squall acted like his usual nonchalant self and didn't even try to react all excitingly. Still Kramer whispered the same thing and Squall nodded.

"To our new FOX members!" Kramer announced.

And with that the crowd erupted in cheers and applause.

* * *

After the ceremony, Kramer took the team and the new FOX members to his office. They then see Snow waiting at the entrance.

"Yo!" Snow greeted.

"What going on, Snow?" Lightning asked.

"Some drama going on the other side of the room." Snow said. "And it ain't looking pretty."

"I can only imagine." Fang said.

As they went in to find Quistis arguing with Seifer. Seifer wasn't alone as his two right and left hand friends were with him to back him up to no avail.

The guy is a muscular, dark-skinned 18 year-old with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He wears a blue vest and long, baggy black pants tied with a red belt and black boots. He has white bands around his forearms and wears a large yellow beaded necklace.

This is Raijin.

The girl is has short, chopped, silver hair and red eyes. Her left eye is covered by an eye patch. She wears an all-blue uniform with a metal pauldron over her left shoulder (mirroring the one worn by Raijin).

She is Fujin

"This is bogus, you know!?" Raijin argued. "Seifer is total FOX material, you know!?"

"Definitely!" Fujin said.

"Three against one. I'd say that's a reasonable solution to this pointless argument." Seifer said so smug.

"It doesn't change anything, Seifer. You're still not becoming a FOX merc." Quistis said.

"That's not fair, you know!?"

"Unfair!"

"Who made an amateur like you into becoming an instructor?" Seifer asked. "You're completely mediocre is the reason why you're so ignorant."

"THAT is the reason why you're not graduating!" Quests argued.

"And you're a failure!" Seifer countered.

"Look who's talking." Quistis smirked.

This got Seifer angry. But Quistis wasn't bothered by this at all.

"You were a captain and you refused to accept any responsibility what so ever!" Quistis continued.

"I did take responsibility! It is a captains responsibility to choose the best course of action!" Seifer argued.

"You mean the best course that suits only you!"

Seifer didn't respond. He was now backed into a corner.

"You'll never be a captain. You are an utter joke."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Seifer growled.

"You got on everyone's last nerve, Seifer. And it is for this reason why you are now and forever, NEVER going to be a FOX mercenary!" Quistis said. "Now get of of my site, you pampered punk!"

"Why you-!?"

"MR. ALMASY!" Kramer shouted, finally speaking up. "You are dismissed. Now!"

Seifer growled in anger, but begrudgingly agreed and left. Raijin and Fujin followed too.

"Ha! Later idiot!" Zell smirked.

"Shat the hell up, chickenwuss!" Seifer glared.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Zell countered, still smirking.

Seifer only glared, to no effect and left in an angry tantrum.

"Nailed it." Zell murmured.

Cloud and Squall were the only ones to notice Seifer glaring at the two, but they shrugged it off.

"Well then, please come in." Kramer offered the group.

Kramer offered the BIRD rebels a seat on the lounges while he had the new FOX mercenaries sit on chairs in front of his desk.

"So what did you want to discuss sir?" Selphie asked.

"We'll get to that later. Right now we're waiting for someone else to arrive." Kramer said.

"Who?" Squall asked.

And right on cue, someone came walking in. A woman with pale skin and hazel eyes and wears red-rimmed glasses. She has long black hair held back with a lavender headband except for two slim sidelocks. She wears a layered white top, black gloves and slim flared pants that fade from lavender to gray. She wears red low-heeled boots and several scarves: a plum-colored one wrapped around her neck, and two long gray and green scarves draped over her shoulders. Wearing an ornamental necklace and carries a cigarette in a holder.

"Hello, Mr. Kramer." The woman said.

"Ah, just in time. Everyone this is Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia." Kramer said.

"A pleasure to meet you all. Please call me Arecia." She bowed in repeated before taking a puff of her pipe.

"Please have seat. I'll get you in a moment." Kramer offered.

Arecia smiled and nodded as she sat on a chair near the window.

"Right. Time to get down to business." Kramer began. "First and foremost, let's get the first order out of the way. Now that you are now Mercenaries of FOX, you are entitled to certain knowledge. And when ever who are given assignments, these assignments are contracts and will require you world wide."

"Understood, Headmaster." Squall said.

"Heck yeah we do! This is so exciting!" Zell said with excitement.

"Calm down, Zell." Selphie giggled.

"Now with that out of the way. Let's address an assignment from our guests here." Kramer said.

He gestured to Cloud and the others.

"We've received a report on the empire's latest movements and activities." Kramer said.

"What is it?" Barret asked.

"We have received these reports from one of your BIRD factions. Apparently, they're transporting people they've captured and are being used as test subjects for Magitek weaponry in Asgard's laboratories is the country of Valhalla." Kramer briefed.

At this point, Snow, Lightning, Fang, and Sash all reacted in hopeful looks on their faces.

"You mean…?" Sazh began.

"Yes." Kramer nodded. "Banon's connections Locke and Edgar have infiltrated Valhalla and are waiting at the checkpoint."

"That means I can get my boy, Dajh out of that hell hole!" Sazh said with joy.

"Sarah too, my friend!" Snow chuckled along.

"I assume you want us to go to Valhalla, sir?" Squall said.

"That is correct." Kramer nodded.

"Ah YEAH!" Well cheered. "Our first FOX mission!"

"Hold on!" Cloud spoke up. "They're experimenting on children!?"

"You didn't know this?" Barret asked.

"No." Cloud said. "I knew the Empire was bad news. But now this…!?"

"Cloud…" Tifa said with worry.

At that moment, Cloud stood up from his chair and walked over to Kramer at his desk.

"Sign me up." Cloud said.

Everyone looked on in shock and awe. Cloud Strife, a mercenary, wanted to be part of this operation.

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped in awe.

"Well this was certainly unexpected." Lightning said.

"Are you sure, Mr. Strife?" Kramer asked in awe too.

"Yes. I did after all came back here for another assignment."

"True. But this is the first time you asked for an assignment."

"Let's just say, this one is recently personal for me."

"I see. Very well then." Kramer agreed. "In any case, an envoy from BIRD will be coming by to collect you all."

Then they heard the door knock.

"Yes?"

"It's me, sir. I have arrived." Called a female voice from the other side of the door.

"Ah, speak of the devil. Just in time." Kramer said. "Ladies at gentlemen, meet the envoy."

The doors opened up and in came a woman with shoulder-length black hair has three caramel highlights on both sides of her face. Her eyes are dark brown. Wearing an outfit of long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots. Her necklace features a ring.

"This is Rinoa Heartilly." Kramer said.

"Hello everyone!" She greeted cheerfully.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 Complete! And so the story kicks off with the introduction of Rinoa! Stay tuned for more! Read it, review it, and tell me what you people think. This is just here for people to enjoy. :)**


End file.
